Sonny's Heart
by cware
Summary: A party is going to be thrown for So Random, the Falls, and the new show, Rita's Creek with a star that has eyes for Chad Channy/SonnyXChad. Multi Chapter. Romance, humor, and some jealousy.
1. Confusion

**Sonny's Heart**

So. I've done like 4 one-shots, and decided to do a multi-chapter. I hope everyone likes it. :P It takes place after With a Chance of Dating, but not precisely after an episode. I also added a new show- Rita's Creek- for some drama. A lead crushing on Chad and Sonny getting jealous- sweet stuff like that(:

Corny title, I know. I didn't know what to do for it. And since the story will mostly be Sonny's POV (I may try a Chad POV) and dealing with her feelings, it suits. I guess. TITLE IDEAS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

Please review. I love reviews. They honestly make my day 3

**K+** ; **Disclaimer**: I own nothing relating to this story. Trust me, if I did, Channy would have hit after the second episode.

--

" A party?" I repeated, shrilly. The whole cast of Sonny With a Chance was gathered in the cafeteria, and Marshall was bouncing up and down like an ecstatic little boy.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. "For all the shows around here. _So Random_, _McKenzie Falls_, and _Rita's Creek_ from down the street."

"The ladies!" Niko said smoothly, rubbing his hands together.

"Awh yeah!" Grady boomed, slapping Niko's outstretched palm.

I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think, Sonny?" Marshall eyed me. I played with a strand of dark brown hair.

"I'm remembering the peace picnic…" I drawled slowly. I didn't want a bunch of drama.

Zora narrowed her eyes. "A party would be different though! It'd be fun, unless the 'actors' from the _Falls_ start anything. But if they do," Zora flashed a wicked grin. "I'll be ready." She collapsed into a giggling fit so we shifted our attention to Tawni.

"I _love_ parties!" She cooed, flipping her perfect blonde hair. "A new _dress_, new _guys_, new _accessories_, and new _guys _to fawn over me!" She finished her dialogue, painting some lip-gloss on her full lips.

"Well, let's do it!" I suggested. Marshall clapped his hands and grinned. "This can bring us all together!" He said dreamily. "This Saturday! I'll spread the word!"

Today was Sunday. So we had a week, to find an outfit and a date. No pressure.

Everyone drifted off to buy lunch. Tawni turned to me eagerly. "So you and Chad will go together, right?"

My eyes widened. "No, why would we? We can't stand each other," I stuttered, adding some loud laughter at the end.

Suddenly, Chad's voice drifted into my ear. "Do we, Sonny? Do we _really_?" He asked, sliding into a chair beside me.

Tawni wrinkled her nose at him, and I attempted to ignore my beating heart and sweating palms. His hair was neatly in place, and he was in his usual outfit for the _Falls_- jeans, a nice shirt, and a suit jacket.

"Asking Sonny to the dance?" Tawni smirked, folding her arms as she stared at the two of us. Chad's arm was draped over the back of my chair.

Chad tilted his head to one side. "What dance?" He asked.

Tawni filled him in, still smirking.

Chad glanced at me, looking slightly anxious.

Luckily, my phone started moo-ing.

"Awh darn, gotta go!" I sighed dramatically, slapping my phone to my ear and jetting out of the café. God, I was starving.

I could hear Tawni cackling, but nothing from Chad.

Once I was in my dressing room, I could lounge on the couch and relax, and talk normally to my best friend Lucy.

"You and Chad are all over the media!" She bubbled. I groaned."It was a fake date!" I exploded.

Lucy paused. "What?" She said dubiously. "Anyway, just pictures of you guys looking at each other and blushing. Couple names, I like Channy. And-" Lucy droned on and on and on. I tuned her out, sighing, and turned my attention to the party.

Would Chad ask me? If he did, what would I say?

If I said yes, what would happen?


	2. Falling in Like

Chapter 2

I'm adding this right after the first Chapter so you guys have a good deal to read and hopefully enjoy? =]

--

"Well, well, well!" Tawni's high pitched voice came snidely from outside the dressing room. I jumped, startled, from my perch on the couch.

"Good afternoon, Tawni," I yawned. She breezed into the room and sat beside me, looking mischievous.

"So, after you left, I talked to Chad." She waggled her eyebrows.

"So?" I scoffed.

"I think he likes you!" She yelped. "But, some of the cast from Rita's Creek came down, and let's just say Rita was checking him out."

I pursed my lips. "What?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Tawni smirked. "I knew you'd be jealous. So," She continued. "Her name is Cara Landrey. Not as pretty as me, but she has huge blue eyes and great red hair."

"I don't care how gorgeous she is; does Chad like her?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Ask him yourself," Tawni leaned back on the couch and grabbed a magazine.

"Fine, I will," I snapped.

I shoved my feet into my slide on shoes and quickly looked in the mirror. My eyes weren't very big, but they were brown, and that was okay. My brown hair was kind of plain.

_Chad thinks your cute_, I repeated over and over to myself. Chad had told that to James, who told Tawni, who told me.

That little sentence helped my self confidence issues a lot.

I was wearing dark blue jeans, my slide on moccasins, an orange tank top, and a crocheted russet jacket. My outfit was presentable, so I left the gaping Tawni behind and down to Studio 11, where Chad's dressing room was.

Luckily, I'm not banned, so I could walk right through the halls and I rapped my knuckles against Chad's door. He had a private dressing room. Lucky.

"Yeah?" His perfect voice called.

"Can I come in?" I replied, nervously.

"Sonny?" He sounded surprised. I heard some thumps, like he was running towards the door, while fixing himself up.

"Hey," He whipped open the door, leaned against the frame, arms crossed, grinning widely at me.

"Chad," I made a face.

"Sonny," He rolled his eyes. "Did you come here just so we could play our little game?"

"What game?" I asked innocently, pushing past him and sitting on a black leather couch. He had a wicked room- black, red, and white modern furniture, a plasma screen, and a soda fountain.

Chad looked over his shoulder at me, sighed, shut the door, and sat on the other end of the couch, facing me. "The one where we act like we hate each other when other people are around." He answered.

I exhaled. "Guess you don't have to play that game with Cara Landrey," I said softly.

Chad's eyebrows scrunched up. "What are you talking about?" he tossed me a strange look. "I don't like her."

I bent my head down, my brown waves cascading over my head. If I cried, I'd kill myself_. DON'T CRY_! I shouted in my head.

Chad scooted closer and touched my arm. "Hey, are you upset?" He sounded concerned.

"Are you gonna ask her to the dance?" I said quietly, sniffling.

"No, I'm not." Chad glanced at me. "Sonny, look at me." I wouldn't, and his fingers grazed my chin and he lifted it up, so I was staring at his baby blue eyes.

Before I knew it, Chad had leaned over completely and his lips were brushing hesitantly over mine. That drove me crazy, so I threw my hands around his neck and crushed my lips against his.

I liked him so _darn_ much.

Chad's arms wrapped around my waist, and he hugged me closer. I was like putty in his hands- hopeless in the moment.

The moment, in fact, was over way too soon. We needed to breath, of course.

We stared at each other- his hands still around my waist and mine around his neck.

"Oh, Chad?" A melodious voice shattered the silence, and a soft knocking came from the door. "It's Cara!"

"Can't talk now," Chad shouted. I knew at that moment, I should have felt angsty- but Chad never looked back, his gaze locked on mine, his left hand secure around my waist, and his right hand gently cupping my cheek.

Her laughter sounded like peeling bells, and the stupid twit walked in any way! My head and Chad's whipped towards her in annoyed shock.

She gasped and clutched the doorknob. Holy God, she was just like Tawni had said. Perfect figure, soft red curls, bright blue eyes.

"I said I couldn't talk," Chad growled, softly removing his hands from me, then storming to the door.

"I just wanted to see if you had a date for the dance," Cara made puppy-dog eyes, totally ignoring me, curled up on the couch.

"Well, no, I don't," Chad started, running a hand through his hair.

"Perfect!" Cara giggled. "We'll go together. Bye, Sandy!" She took off down the hall.

"Sonny," I hissed, standing up and looking at Chad.

"What just _happened_?" Chad blinked, looking utterly confused.

--

Review, if you'd like! =] I loved writing this. Haha. I'm such a Channy fan. I hope I stayed in character enough =/ Lemme know.


	3. It's Hard to Get 'Perfect'

**Chapter 3**

Chad looked at me, utterly bewildered. Apparently, he had lost his suave.

"Looks like Chad Dylan Cooper has a date," I rose my eyebrows.

Chad shrugged, his 'cool' trickling back as he adjusted his jacket. "Guess so,"

"Well, okay. Go with her. Have fun," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't want to go with her," Chad rolled his eyes, as if I was the stupidest person in the world.

"Then go and tell her that," I said slowly.

Chad looked uncomfortable. "But if I do that, there'll be bad blood between the _Falls_ and **two** shows. Cant risk that." He sounded bored; he strode to his soda fountain and fixed himself a drink.

"Yeah, 'cant risk that'. See ya." I muttered, edging towards the door. My head was cleared now, and tinged in anger.

As I opened the door, a force pressed down on my hand- Chad was gripping it. "You're mad, why?" he made a face.

"You kissed me and you're going to the dance with that girl," I shouted.

"Well you didn't ask me!" Chad yelled in return.

"Guys ask the girls, he-LO _where_ have you been?" I said with authority.

"I don't understand girls," Chad mused.

"I don't understand conceited jerks!" I retorted.

"So we're back to this now? Fine," Chad said angrily.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes again and stormed back to Chuckle City.

--

"Guess who scored a date with Ms. Portlyn from the _Falls_?" Niko said suavely, twirling around and doing a 'point-and-shoot' gesture.

I gaped at him, sipping my soda. The cast was lounging around a table at the cafeteria again, for dinner.

"You're kidding," Grady said doubtfully.

"Um, yeah. But how cool would that have been?" Niko said dreamily, staring at the Falls' table.

"I asked Cara from _Rita's _, but she said she was going with Chad." Grady informed us. Slowly, all eye contact turned to me.

"What?" I giggled nervously.

"I thought you were going with Chad," Tawni narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why aren't you going with me!?" Niko and Grady yelled in unison.

Zora rolled her eyes, bored with our romance-talk, and pelted the boys with chicken nuggets.

This attracted attention from the Falls, and Portlyn laughed and pointed at us. Zora, in turn, threw a chicken nugget at her.

"Ewh, like, gross!" Portlyn said squeamishly. I saw Chad roll his eyes at her squealing, then look at me. I pursed my lips and broke the eye contact.

Tawni nudged me, her eyes huge. Obviously, one way to make her nice to you was to get yourself in some sort of relationship drama.

"I'll tell you later," I sighed, defeated.

"Well, enough about _you_ guys and _your_ problems!" Tawni had a boastful edge to her voice. She flipped her hair and flashed a smile.

"Jeffrey Corel from the Falls asked me to the dance, and I said yes!" She exclaimed proudly, casting a triumphant grin over at Portlyn.

"Isn't Portlyn going out with him?" I asked her. Leave it to Tawni to do anything to mess with her rival Portlyn.

"Not anymore," Tawni replied, a tight smile trickling across her flawless face.

"Well, anyways, we need to find dates, brah," Grady punched Niko in the shoulder.

I sunk lower in my seat. **Brah**. That brought back memories, from me and Chad's 'first and last' fake date. I had asked him to put his arm around me, and he had gotten flustered about how one arm said "Lets cuddle," and the other said "Good game, brah!" But after that charade, his arm was around me and my head was leaned against his shoulder. We had fit together like puzzle pieces.

I shook the memories off, and imagined them falling off me and down to the floor where they didn't matter anymore.

"But I'm too young to care about dates," Zora said seriously. Apparently, all the romance was having a negative effect on our little prankster.

Luckily, Grady came to her rescue. "If Niko and I can't find dates, the four of us can just go in a group. Niko can be your date, and I'll be Sonny's," Grady smiled widely at me. I chuckled. "Nice try," I threw my straw wrapper at him.

"No, but seriously, a group thing could work," Niko said appreciatively. Zora was perking up, and the three started exploding with plans.

Tawni took this time to lift my arm up and throw her arm around me. "Let's talk," She said maliciously.

"Actually, I need to talk to Sonny, mkay?" Chad appeared in front of us, and did his little smile-and-nod thing at Tawni.

Maybe everything could be okay. Chad would tell me he couldn't take Cara, because he liked me too much. Then we could go to the dance together, Channy would come true, and our shows wouldn't be rivals anymore.

Life would be **perfect**.

Sadly, perfect doesn't come easily, because at that moment the cast of _Rita's Creek_ paraded into the cafeteria.

"Chad!" Cara led the pack, looking breath taking.

"Cara," Chad tried to fake a happy face, but it didn't work. His face sagged as did his greeting.

Cara ignored this (and Tawni and myself, standing there with arched eyebrows and crossed arms) and continued. "So, I'm going to wear a blue dress, so you need a blue tie which could really bring out your eyes and-" Cara babbled on.

I stole a look- a desperate, pleading, yet aloof look- over at Chad. His eyes were stretched open and his mouth was twisted into a weird expression. I had the feeling he didn't like this girl telling him what to do.

But he saw me looking at him, and I saw that he looked a little scared. He shrugged at me. I shook my head in annoyed disbelief. He wasn't going to turn her down, turning _me_ off.

"Didn't you want to talk to Sonny?" Tawni interrupted loudly, glaring boldly at Cara.

Cara glanced steadily back at her. "Do you, Chad?" She challenged, her eyes narrowing.

Chad pulled at his collar, looking nervous. It was very un-Chad like.

"Um, actually, I have to go, like, now," Chad stuttered. The side of his mouth twitched into a small smile at me, and then he was gone.

The three of us faced off.

"You saw him kiss me and you still made him take you to the dance?" I asked her in disbelief. This question had been nagging at me all day.

"You guys kissed!?" Tawni beamed at me. Like she was my dating mentor or something.

"Yeah, then she forced Chad to take her to the dance without letting him speak," I rolled my eyes.

Cara smirked at me. She looked very, very evil right now. It was actually kinda scary.

"Look, Sandy, I get what I want. I want Chad, and he doesn't want any drama, so he's sticking with me. Maybe he likes redheads?" Cara teased. But she wasn't joking.

"I hate you," Tawni informed her.

Cara, stunned, look at her. "Do you, Tony? Do you really?"

"DON'T USE CHAD'S THING!" I exploded.

"Let's just go," Tawni said angrily. We stomped off, leaving a triumphant boy-stealer behind.


	4. The Name of the Game

**Chapter Four**

And thanks for the positive feed-back everybody. :P

--

The next day, the whole cast of _So Random!_ was finishing up a dress rehearsal for our Life at the Boston Tea Party sketch. I was decked out in my tea-pot costume, flashing a blinding grin to the ending music. Once Marshall yelled, "Cut! Great work everybody!" I wiped the smile off my face and walked quickly back to my dressing room.

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine!" Tawni exclaimed, following me into the room.

"Cara's going to win if I don't get a date," I groaned from inside the changing station. In a few seconds I re-appeared in brown fringed boots, a denim skirt, and a red sweater.

"Then don't let her win," Tawni said like that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How?" I wondered, plopping down at my vanity.

"Well, who does Chad hate?" Tawni tilted her head to one side.

"Besides James? I don't know," I admitted.

A glint flashed in Tawni's eyes. "Hey, no way!" I said defensively. "I am not asking James. We dissed him, remember? And why do we need someone Chad hates anyway?"

"To make him _jealous_," Tawni explained. "You saw Chad- he's helpless around Cara. He wants good relations between the two shows, so he's not going to screw around. So we have to."

"I don't know…" I said slowly, my eyebrows scrunching together.

"Just do what I say," Tawni flicked her hand at me impatiently. "Now, Cara's co-star is David Burke. He's really cute too, and the rivalry between him and Chad is all over Tween Weekly," Tawni was pressing keys urgently on her cell phone. "I'll totally hook you up," She grinned.

"Sure, sure. Thanks Tawni!" I shrugged. How had this 'bring everyone together' dance turn into a big pot of jealousy?

--

Tawni worked fast. That night at the cafeteria, we were all getting platters of Meatball sandwiches- ("Gotta love Meatball Monday!" The boys cheered,) when a really good looking guy approached me and Tawni.

Chad was directly in eye contact, not hiding the fact that he was staring at us.

"Hey, I'm David Burke," The guy grinned at me. He was tall and tan, with straight brown hair that hung over his eyes and green eyes.

"Sonny," I said bashfully. Tawni watched the interaction like a proud mother.

"So, you wanna go to the dance on Saturday with me?" David asked.

I rose my eyebrows at Tawni, then looked at Chad. His eyes were drilled into mine. He looked really ticked off.

"Well, I don't have a date, so-" I started. "Great! We'll go together!" David said cheerfully. "See ya!" He grabbed a rack of lamb from the lunch lady (Can EVERY show get good food except us!?) and joined _Rita's Creek's_ table.

Tawni started squealing, but I really couldn't get excited. I didn't like David. A hollow feeling in my stomach forced me to return my sandwich and go get a glass of water.

"Sonny, what was that?" Chad's voice rumbled close to my ear. He grabbed my elbow and whirled me around.

"What was what?" I asked sweetly.

Chad rose his eyebrows, and they disappeared under his mop of light blonde hair.

"You're going with _David_?" He asked dubiously.

"Yeah," I replied, sipping my water. Ugh, I seriously felt sick. The hollow feeling was turning into a **churning** feeling.

"Why? To annoy me?" Chad threw out his arms.

Stress burned at my mind. My eyelashes fluttered, and I felt kinda dizzy.

"No, he asked me. Didn't really give me a chance to say no," I said quietly.

Chad didn't notice how much the drama was effecting me. "Well, go tell him you don't wanna go with him!"

"I will when you tell Cara you can't go with her," I breathed.

Chad squinted at me. "You okay?"

I laughed lightly. "There wasn't all this drama back at Wisconsin."

Chad stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, sorry I'm making you sick," He said bitterly. He walked back to the table.

I sighed, and gulped down some more water. It's kinda hard to know the name of the game around here. I should fall for David- life would work out more that way. But a part of me knew that deep down I liked Chad, and his mixed signals were pretty darn annoying.

I sighed, and turned back from the drink table. I felt a pang in my heart when I saw Cara slithering around Chad's table, flirting with Chad mercilessly. And Chad was soaking it up, laughing with his friends.

I put down my water glass and started walking dejectedly back to my room. I looked sadly over at Chad, who was having a ball. But a flash of panic passed through his eyes, but only for a second.


	5. Chadtastic

**Chapter Five**

Chad's POV

--

"And you were, like, _so_ amazingly great today!" Cara said brightly, following me down the corridor, after I had filmed a scene for _McKenzie Falls_.

"Thanks," I replied, walking quickly. Maybe she'd get lost. Or fall off a very tall building.

Today was Tuesday, only four days until the Big Dance. And Sonny was going with David, my rival. I guess Cara was her enemy. Dances are complicated.

"Well, gotta go grab breakfast," I did my signature 'nod/smile/point-and-shoot' at Cara and walked backstage at the _Falls_ set, where we had a huge table overflowing with warm, buttery rolls, rich cinnamon rolls, stacks of buttermilk pancakes, and crispy waffles. I took my usual seat beside Jeffrey and Portlyn, but Cara slid in like the fourth in our party.

I couldn't catch a break from all the drama though. Jeffrey and Portlyn were in the awkward 'post breakup let's try to be friends' stage, in which they weren't speaking but weren't glaring.

"Hey, Chad, do you think if I take Niko to the dance, it'll make Jeffrey jealous _and_ annoy Tawni?" Portlyn asked me in a low voice.

"Isn't this dance supposed to be _fun_?" I asked.

Cara giggled and grabbed my hand. "It will be, don't worry!" She flirted, batting her eyelashes.

I suppressed a tired sigh. Cara's flirting was just plain annoying, and who even knew if she really liked me or just wanted to annoy Sonny, who was at the top of the media right now?

"Well, like, I'm sure Niko would go with me, so, yeah," Portlyn decided. "Let's go buy dresses!" "Let's!" giggled Cara. The two danced out of the room, and I exhaled in relief.

"Girl troubles?" Jeffrey nodded at me.

"What? No. Cara's cool." I shrugged.

"I meant with Sonny," Jeffrey said, rolling his eyes.

"Sonny? What? There is _beyond_ no problems with Sonny. I don't even care about Sonny. Psh." I laughed.

"Yeah. Right," Jeffrey grimaced, picking up a roll and striding out.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. At that moment, Tawni flounced in.

"Blondie," I nodded at her.

"David's going to ask Sonny out for tonight," She informed me, helping herself to a plate of pancakes.

"What? You're joking," I said, keeping my tone bored.

**No one is going out with her while **_**I'm**_** around. **

"Nope. David. Sonny. Asking her out." Tawni broke it down.

"He can't!" My voice rose an octave. "And speaking of 'can't', those aren't your pancakes."

Tawni shoved a forkful in her mouth and smirked, her cheeks as puffy as a chipmunk's.

"Ick," I muttered.

"Look, you can stop it. Just tell Sonny you like her and all that blah," Tawni forced more food in her mouth, then puckered her lips and applied gloss.

"I don't like Sonny. We're enemies," I explained, starting to leave.

"Ha! HA HA HA!" Tawni shouted at me, throwing her fork at my back.

"Ow?" I made a face at her. That girl is so annoying. We had already had a conversation like this last week, when James was stirring things up. The week before, I had sorta asked Sonny out. Then James killed that. Now, Tawni was back to inform me of Sonny's love life. Big whoop.

"Everyone knows you like Sonny! Everyone _knows_ what happened in the park!" She added, in her tirade.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Sonny doesn't care about what happened in the park," I answered. She didn't even care that I kissed her. She didn't care that Cara forced herself on me and I can't catch a break!

"Did you ever ask her about that?" Tawni said, her hands on her hips.

"No…could you?" I looked at her hopefully.

"Ugh, fine. You owe me, Chad Dylan Cooper!" God, her voice was shrill.

"Sure, consider me owned." I handed her a dish full of pastries.

"Deal!" She beamed, skipping happily out of the studio.

I shook my head and headed back to my room.

I wondered…what would happen between Tawni and Sonny? And if David asked Sonny out, he would seriously have to pay.


	6. A Hint of Glitter

Chapter 6

(**Back to Sonny's POV**)

--

I stared at Tawni incredulously. She had been eyeing me weirdly all day, and had saved this moment- I had been slipping on my coat to leave the Studio for the evening- to drop the bombshell!?

"Did I stutter?" Tawni quipped, pulling on her neon pink jacket. We walked out the big glass doors and sat on a bench outside the building. "Chad thinks you don't care about what happened in the park," Tawni explained slowly.

I twirled a lock of hair around my finger blankly. _What happened in the park_? I repeated to myself. I closed my eyes and let the memories flood in. Chad and I were standing in the park, and I had just videotaped him being an egotistical jerk. To my surprise, he hadn't gotten angry. He had looked at me softly, with new respect. "Well played, Monroe," he had said. "Props accepted," I had replied. "We should hang out sometime," Chad had looked at me curiously. "The cameras off, Chad," I teased him. "I know," He shrugged. I had smiled and left the park.

I thought that would have changed things, but the next day we were right back to being enemies. True, he had kissed me. But, he was still being rude and he was taking Cara to the dance!

I said these thoughts to Tawni. She groaned and rolled her eyes at me. "True. But, you were mean to him after he asked you out. And you're going with David to the dance!"

My jaw dropped. "You're on Chad's side now?" I yelled. I scooped up my bag and threw my scarf around my neck and ran off to catch the bus.

_People are stupid._

--

The next day, Wednesday, (3 days until the dance,) seemed to drag on. Chad and I weren't speaking to each other, and Tawni was wary of me.

"We need to buy dresses," Tawni informed me after our live shooting for the day. We were dressed up as spoons, so we wobbled back to the dressing room. "Why, is it a fancy dance?" I asked curiously.

Tawni stared at me. "Of course! This is Hollywood! We don't need ballroom gowns, but a dress is a must!_ I could pull off a gown though_," She added quietly to herself.

"Fine," I shrugged. "Let's buy dresses." We changed into sweat outfits and paraded down the hall. Niko and Grady were sitting on a crate, talking angrily.

"What's wrong?" Concern flushed into my voice. "Portlyn and Jeffrey got back together. My chance with her is over, dude!" Niko wailed.

Tawni gaped at him. "What?" She screamed. "He's my date!" Her eyebrows rose so high, I thought they'd disappear into her hairline.

Just then, Tawni's phone vibrated. She glared furiously at it and scanned the screen.

"Hey Tawni, I got the measles so I can't go to the dance with you," Tawni read in a monotone.

Grady doubled over laughing. "There is nothing better than watching you guy's love life's spiral down the toilet," He wiped a tear from his eye. Niko punched him and stalked off.

Grady blinked, then stood up and bowed to Tawni. "I'll take you to the dance," He said in a faux British accent.

"Sure, why not," Tawni groaned. "Make sure your tie is pink, I want a pink dress," She started moaning under her breath and yanked me down the hall.

"What are you gonna do with Jeffrey?" I asked her anxiously. I didn't want another James fiasco. "I'm going to buy a dress that will put Portlyn's to shame. And you are going to make up with Chad," She growled.

"Don't need to do that last one," I tried to make a joke. Sadly, no one was in a funny mood.

"After we buy dresses," Tawni reminded me.

--

Tawni took me to a glitzy boutique called _Glitter_. It wasn't really my style, but I went in for her sake. The whole store was decorated in glittery accessories and silver colors. It hurt my eyes.

"I love this!" Tawni gushed, selecting a pink dress off a rack. It was strapless, rosy pink, with a bow around the waist and tying on the back, with a full skirt that drooped around the floor.

"Try it on!" I said helpfully. "You find one too!" Tawni called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the dressing room.

"Do you need any help?" A bored looking woman at the register asked.

"Um, no thanks," I replied, my eyes drifting over the dresses. Only one caught my eye. It wasn't anything like Tawni's, it was a lot simpler. It was royal blue, and dropped down to the knee. It was made of slinky material, and it actually shimmered.

I eagerly yanked it off the hook and skipped to the dressing room. After I slipped it on- it fit perfectly!- I walked outside to the huge mirror. The dress cascaded over my frame perfectly, and made me look slimmer and accented my curves. I was beaming at my reflection when Tawni excited her dressing room.

"You look like a princess!" I squealed, clapping my hands. Tawni sighed happily. "Yeah, I know!" She threw up her hands obviously. "You look…nice," She sniffed.

"Thank you," I beamed again. I pictured me walking into the dance, and Chad seeing me in this dress, and he would-

Wait. No. He would be with Cara, and I'd be with David.

"Thinking about Chad?" Tawni said in amusement, watching my face go stricken.

I didn't bother covering it up. "Yeah," A gusty sigh flew out of my mouth. "I can't go with David. I'd be thinking of Chad the whole time," I said grouchily. Tawni looked at me with a hint of sympathy.

We changed into our regular clothes in silence, paid in silence, and left in silence.

**It's been a long couple of days.**

--

That night at dinner, tempers were flying between the two tables. Silent tempers, because no one was talking. But Tawni and Zora were exchanging urgent looks the whole time.

"Sonny, come help me with my meat catapult!" Zora said in her usual squeak. She leapt out of her chair and dragged me down the hallway. I followed her blankly, and she led me around the square corridor twice. "What is the point of this, Zora?" I asked helplessly.

"Shh!" Zora snapped, her braids whacking me in the face as we stopped in front of a hall closet.

Tawni was leaning against the wall, smirking. As usual.

"Lock her in!" Tawni ordered.

"What?" I gasped, but Zora pushed me into the closet. It was a pretty big closet, about six people could rest comfortably in it.

"What are you two doing?" I bellowed, pounding on the door.

"We'll be back in twenty minutes." Zora answered. I pouted and flicked on the lights. This made no sense. They thought I'd feel better being locked in a closet? Facing the door, I continued pounding on it.

"Can you stop?" Chad's annoyed voice came from below me. Shocked, I whirled around. To my right, he was sitting on the floor, arms crossed, head banging against the wall behind him.

"Chad?" I couldn't believe this. I gulped, and sat against the wall across from him. He looked annoyed and bored, absently twiddling his foot.

"Well, we got twenty minutes," Chad looked at me with his usual bored expression.

I sighed. It would be a long twenty minutes.


	7. What Happened in the Closet

**Chapter Seven**

Sorry I didn't update as quickly. I've been sorta busy, and waiting to see if I'd get some more reviews. Some stories have like, 100. So you guys could make my day by **reviewing**!!! =D

--

"So," I coughed, looking intently at a broom. Avoiding Chad's clear blue eyes, I could say.

"So." Chad said shortly.

"So, uh, Tawni lock you in here?" I coughed again, lightly.

"Yeah." Chad said. Wasn't he chatty today.

"So, what's up?" I asked in a perky voice, crossing my arms and poking Chad's foot with mine. If we were locked in closet, we might as well chat.

Chad glanced at me witheringly. "You know what we're supposed to talk about,"

I put on the 'dramatic face' Chad always uses. "Do I, Chad? Do I _really_?"

Chad narrowed his eyes at me. "The time for talking is over," He quoted.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed, frustrated. This was harder then I'd thought.

Chad smiled at me, kind of superior, like he'd won.

"Actually, we're talking. Now. I'll start," I inhaled a deep breath. Chad looked at me with the same expression he'd used when I told him about me pretending to be Eric. _Like he cared_.

"I thought when you kissed me, that would change things, like we had had a real moment, ya know? But it didn't." I bit my lip.

Chad's eyebrows were buried under his hair again. Made him look innocent, which was **so **not true.

"What would it change?" Chad shrugged. "You know I like you. I've already told you that. We're not married, Sonny. I'm allowed to go with someone else to a dance," He explained.

I flushed in annoyance. That felt like a slap to the face, it really stung. We were still sitting on opposite sides of the closet, our legs stretching out in front of us, arms crossed. I resisted the urge to kick him.

"I know, Chad," I said seriously. "If you were going with someone you liked, I would try to be happy for you. But you're not, so I can't," I reasoned.

"You're going out with David tonight!" He yelled.

I cocked my head. How had he heard about that? Shaking my head, I replied: "He asked me, and I said no."

Chad's eyes lit up. "You said NO?" He asked in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "No, I said moo."

A grin danced across Chad's face. "So basically, you're doing what I should be doing."

"I guess I shouldn't have been so mean," I blushed, tucking my hair behind my ear.

"I don't usually get that. Usually I'm the mean one. I could get used to this, Monroe." Chad looked pleased. "And how about this…I'll save you a dance," Now, his expression was the one from the park.

"That would be nice," I smiled widely. Looks like we worked things out, except…?

"Wait, so you're still going with Cara?" I stared at him.

Chad looked flustered. "Look, the director thinks it would make good relations between the shows and-"

"Bad relations between us," I finished for him.

"Sonny, I like you, and I'm sorry the world is being hard on you," Chad nodded, like he was half-here, half in McKenzie Falls.

I picked up a sponge and threw it at his head.

"Hey! I just got my hair done!" Chad gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "You can't use that 'schmooze' on me anymore, Chad. I'm immune," I smirked.

Chad regarded me. "Well played, Monroe." He said, just like in the park.

"Yeah, well," I said humbly, smiling.

"Honestly though, Sonny, I'm not going out with Cara, I never will, she's more annoying than the Small One With the Squeaky Voice."

"Zora?" I questioned.

"Sure," Chad flicked his hand impatiently. "The point, is I don't like her, it's a business thing."

"I guess I can deal with that," I grinned wryly. "But you'd better save me a dance."


	8. Like Peanut Butter and Leather

**Chapter Eight**

--

After that conversation was over, there really wasn't much to do. At one point, a spider sped across the wall behind me and I screamed, scurrying over to Chad's side. He squished it with his sneaker, but I stayed clung to his side. We stayed that way for the rest of the twenty minutes. Chad looked asleep, and I daydreamed. This felt like how we were arranged on our fake date, my head resting against his shoulder, but this time, it wasn't fake.

Finally, the door knob twisted and I saw Tawni's smirk. I nudged Chad's shoulder and he shook his head and we leapt up.

I glared at her as I stomped out of the closet. Niko, Grady, and Zora were behind her. But Grady and Niko were glowering at Chad, arms crossed firmly.

Chad adjusted his jacket and looked warily at all of us, arranged in a squirmy circle. "Sonny," He nodded at me. He grinned meanly at Niko and Grady. "Rainy, Cloudy."

"You already used that, Chip Drama Pants!" Niko hooted as Chad strode confidently down the hall.

Grady guiltily punched Niko in his shoulder. "We already used Chip," He said under his breath.

Niko looked stumped. "Guess we have to make new insult note cards." He said in defeat. The pair quickly ran off to make new insults for Chad, I guess. At least now _they_ wouldn't get upset with me.

"Well, thanks guys. Being locked in spider filled closets was a great way to spend my night!" I said perkily, giving once-overs to Tawni and Zora.

"She made me do it!" Zora exclaimed, her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Threaten or guilt?" I asked casually. We were all used to Tawni's schemes to get what she wanted- she either guilted you with her puppy dog face, or threatened you with rolls.

**I usually got the rolls.**

"She used my meat catapult, it was cold…." Zora shivered, having a flashback.

Tawni watched our conversation with her hands implanted on her hips.

"Be quiet, Zora, and run along," Tawni pursed her lips.

"If you're going to 'care' like you did after the James thing-" I backed away slowly. _That_ had been weird.

Tawni groaned. "NO! But you guys made up right?"

I scoffed, trying to keep face. "In theory."

"Then once again, Tawni Hart saves the day!" Tawni squealed, flipping her hair.

"Tawni?" I called after her as she strutted back to the cafeteria.

Tawni twirled around and jutted a hip. "Yes?"

"Thanks," A grin played across my lips.

Tawni looked like she didn't know whether to act grateful or save face. In the end, she gave me a half smile and walked inside.

--

I wasn't really sure what to do about David. He had been very upset when he had asked me out. I had been reading the week's script with Grady and Niko when he called.

"Hello?" I had asked happily. I adore getting phone calls.

"Sonny, it's David," He had breezed. "I know you wanna see a movie with me tonight."

Uhm, no. He didn't know squat.

"Well, I know I don't," I had said shortly. What gets on my nerves is when people act like they know what I think or what I'm feeling.

David was silent, so I had just said thanks anyway and hung up. Grady and Niko gave me high fives, I guess because they don't appreciate me favoring other guys over them.

--

But now we had to go to the dance together. If we still were, I wasn't sure. I sure didn't want to.

So that night at rehearsal, I said brightly: "Hey guys! Let's do the group thing, okay? All of _So Random! _going together!"

"Sweet!" Grady cheered. Apparently he didn't care about losing his date with Tawni. (Tawni seemed joyful,)

"Great!" Zora cackled, while Tawni shrugged gracefully. "I _guess_," She sighed. But she didn't look upset.

"What about David?" Niko spat his name.

"We're not a good match," I said carefully.

"Like me and Chad are?" Cara's snarky voice snapped from behind us.

"Aren't you banned?" Tawni sounded exasperated.

"We don't have a banned wall," I murmured.

"Well, let's ban her!" Tawni said strictly, standing up, her necklaces jingling together.

Cara gave her a Look. Her red curls cascaded over her shoulders, and her blue eyes were absolutely beautiful. She wore a lacey blue tank top over form fitting jeans, and she looked slender and curvy. A perfect Hollywood Barbie to cling on Chad's arm at the dance.

"You can't ban me, people love me," Cara retorted. She smiled angelically at Grady.

"Not anymore," Grady huffed.

"Whatever, what are you doing here?" I asked in obvious annoyance.

"Just wanted to let you know, Chad and I went shopping after dinner. I picked out the perfect silver tie for him. I'm wearing a gorgeous silver dress!" Cara squealed.

"If we pour water on her, will she melt?" I asked my cast loudly.

"We can always find out!" Zora grinned wickedly, standing up and gripping her water bottle.

Cara glared at us. "Fine, I can take a hint."

"Chad has given you a million hints that he hates you, pick any one to take," Tawni smirked at her.

Cara took a deep breath, looking a bit more vulnerable. "I've seen those hints," She admitted. "But eventually, Chad can-"

"Go with you because his boss is making him, while ruining Sonny's night?" Tawni shot back.

Cara looked slightly stricken. "Get out," I ordered her.

She flounced out quickly, and we erupted into cheers and woops.

"So Random! sticks together like peanut butter and leather!" Grady hollered.

"Idiot," Zora wacked him on the head.

I leaned back in my chair, laughing easily. My friends were there for me, even Tawni when pretty famous people threatened her image.

And who knows, maybe Cara could _really_ melt away, and in return, my troubles could melt away as well.


	9. It's Finally Here!

**Chapter Nine**

Thanks for reviewing and saying this is a Favorite Story and everything, guys. Means a lot. :P So continue readin' and reviewin'. =]

--

**The day of the party had arrived.**

Chad and I were back to our usual love/hate relationship which I was okay with, Cara and I were still in a hate/hate relationship which infuriated me, and David was angry at me too. So going with my friends ended up being a great idea. All shootings and rehearsals had been cancelled for the day, so all we had to do was pamper and prepare for the dance!

"Where did you put my curling iron?" Tawni brushed into our dressing room after lunch, her dress slung over her arm, a bag of cosmetics dangling from the other.

"I didn't touch it," I replied calmly, running a brush through my already wavy hair. We were all used to Tawni freaking out the day of an event.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" Tawni hissed, enclosing herself in her changing station.

"The dance is at six. It's one," I called.

"Whatever!" Tawni boomed. I sighed, and drew on some eyeliner. Zora suddenly dropped down from the vent.

"I have a dress!" she said, eyes sparking wildly.

"Let's see it!" I said kindly. Zora was wearing green leggings and a white tank top, so she simply threw the dress on top. It was a simple cover up type dress, green and white zigzags.

"Cute!" I grinned. Zora seemed to like my response, so she left the dressing room. Tawni threw open the sash that covered her changing station and did a runway model walk over to me. The dress absolutely made her look like royalty, and she had shimmery silver heels on too.

"Beautiful!" I exclaimed. "And your curling iron is over there," I pointed at her cosmetics table. Tawni pursed her lips, gave a "Humph!" and went to curl her blonde locks.

I gave in and changed into my royal blue dress and matching flip flops. My hair fell across my shoulders, and the simple look works for me. I was set.

"Let's go meet up with the guys!" I said perkily, and pulled Tawni and then Zora down the hall.

We knew we had come across the boys when we heard loud wolf whistles.

"Lookin' good, ladies!" Niko complimented, in a black tux and green tie.

"Very dashing," Grady bowed to us, in an identical black tux and pink tie.

"We know," Tawni shrugged. "My crown?"

Grady made a face, and handed Tawni a small silver crown, and Tawni daintily placed it on her head. "Perfect!" She squealed.

I squinted at her. "Yeah…" I nodded slowly. "This isn't a prom."

"But if it was, I'd be Prom Queen, so it doesn't matter." Tawni answered. Whatever.

Just then, Marshall walked smartly down the hall, glancing at us strangely. "You all look great, but…" He glanced at his sterling watch. "The party isn't for five hours."

We did a group shrug. "I guess we just wait?" I suggested. So we just watched TV for five straight hours until we had to leave.

"Are we going in a limo?" I asked excitedly, as we bustled down the hallway.

"Yeah, its parked outside." Tawni rolled her eyes impatiently, and the gang trooped out to the shiny white limo.

Before joining them, I quickly peered into the big mirror in the hallway and touched up my hair. I was about to admit I looked pretty when I saw Chad's reflection in the mirror, walking towards me.

"Hey," His reflection coughed. He was wearing jeans, a white dress shirt, a silver suit jacket, and a silver tie. His hair was combed neatly, and he looked adorable.

"Hey yourself," I turned around and gave him a small grin. He stuck his hands in his pockets and offered a half-smile.

"You look great," He nodded.

I blushed. "Thanks. So do you," I said, looking pleased.

We stood there awkwardly for a couple seconds. "Where's your cast?" I asked finally.

"Getting in the limo." Chad looked over his shoulder hesitantly.

"And where Cara?" I asked pointedly.

Chad glared at me. "She's gonna meet me there."

"Kay. See ya," I decided to end this conversation.

"Wait!" Chad's voice rang out. I turned and rose my eyebrows at him expectedly.

He looked like he was going to say something, then gave a big sigh and said. "Um, see ya."

The look I gave him was just plain sad and confused, but I turned again and slid into the limo beside Zora.

_Time for the party._


	10. Things Dont Usually Work For Me

**Chapter Ten**

Thanks for R&Ring guys! I'm almost at 40 reviews…woot, woot ! =D So the story is almost over…D: Do you guys think I should do another multi chapter Channy story once this one is over ? So keep reading and reviewing!

--

Just riding to La Acheron was an adventure. The shiny white stretch limo wove its way through the lit Hollywood streets, and we munched on pretzels and sipped diet Cokes that were in the back of the limo. To my surprise, lots of cars were pulling up.

"How many shows were invited?" I asked Marshall curiously. He grinned at me from the front. "Well, more than originally planned. All the shows from our studio, as well as some from Nickelodeon and Disney."

I absorbed that. That meant big celebs would be there! _You're a celebrity too, don't get nervous_. I chided myself. Finally, we pulled in. La Acheron was a big, fancy building. It was a bronze color, with lights coming from big bay windows. It looked about three stories tall. Bushes of roses were lined up along the front, and our limo pulled right up to the glitzy door.

I felt like I was in a movie, as I stepped elegantly out of the limo in my royal blue dress. It was crazy, because paparazzi were planted outside, snapping pictures and yelling as we pushed our way inside. Buff security guards made sure they couldn't come inside.

"This is gorgeous," I breathed as we walked inside the main hall. "You haven't been here before?" Tawni said snidely as we padded across the red plush carpet. There was a bronze colored staircase that went up, to a small red platform, then spiraled down.

"What is that even for?" I wondered. "It's so everyone gets a grand entrance," Zora giggled. I nodded seriously; I had a lot to learn. Tawni immediately took a huge step so she was in the front (wanting her entrance) and the rest of us dawdled behind her, admiring the scenery.

"Can we hurry?" Tawni hissed. "The Falls already made their entrances and I need Jeffrey and Portlyn to see me!" We sighed as a whole. "Fine, man, whatever!" Niko said crossly. "Guys, guys. This night is supposed to be fun!" I said brightly. Everyone soaked that in, and nodded. "Let's go." Grady said firmly.

Once we got to the platform, we stared blankly at a man in a suit holding a microphone, eyes bored. "Who are you?" Zora demanded. "The Announcer," He whispered. "I'll make your introductions."

At that moment, I glanced nervously down the stairs. I held my breath; a beautiful ballroom full of white clothed tables was laid out like my fantasies. The guests were in dresses and suits, chatting and eating and dancing. I squinted, trying to find Chad. Miley Cyrus stood out immediately, as did the Jonas Brothers. But, I made sure not to act star struck. I AM Sonny Monroe, TV star. I _guess_.

"Introducing…Tawni Hart!" the Announcer boomed into the microphone. Tawni smiled and waved like the Queen as she paraded down the stairs.

"Name?" The Announcer glanced at me. Startled, I replied "Um, Sonny? Sonny Monroe." I added quickly. He nodded, and I gripped the railing nervously, as all the people below me milled around.

"Introducing, Sonny Monroe!"

I grinned a wobbly smile and made my way down the elegant stairs, looking at the crowd. As my name was called, I watched as Chad turned around (his back had been towards me), saw me, and stared at me. I bit my lip and smiled at him, almost down the steps.

_Don't fall._

_**Don't fall.**_

Holy Lord, please don't-

Just then, I tumbled. My eyes had been locked on Chad's, and I fell down the last six steps, distracted as anything. A gasp murmured through the crowd, and I flushed a deep red. _How Embarrassing!_

Even worse, my ankle actually hurt. I wobbled up, blinking in pain. I hadn't noticed Chad leave Cara and run to my side, concern showing openly on his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "That looks serious; let me help you."

Well, God. I had called it; this was turning out just like the peace picnic. Well, true, the Musical Chairs game had come later, but still.

"Thanks," I muttered as he helped me up. Everyone was watching, and my blush deepened.

I groaned quietly, and limped along as Chad led me to a table where Tawni was sitting, agape.

"Somebody's clumsy," She smirked, covering up her concern.

"Sorry," I said, sliding into a seat, wincing. Why was I apologizing? Natural reaction, I guess.

"Are you okay?" Chad hovered over me, hands jammed in his pockets as usual.

"Yeah, fine." I pouted. This party was now a huge gala event, I had hurt my ankle, and embarrassed myself.

The night was off to a great start.


	11. If You Can't Do The Math

**Chapter Eleven**

Ah! Almost fifty reviews! Woot, woot! Thanks for the positive feedback everyone…keep R and R'ing!

One chapter left D: I think. Maybe two. How many it takes, I guess. I could've ended it here, but I like writing this way too much. So there's a spin at the end, so that more chapters can come. xD

--

I buried my face in my palms. I have never been so darn embarrassed in my entire life.

"It wasn't that bad," Zora shrugged. The rest of the cast had gathered around my table, where I sat between Tawni and Chad, who for some reason was still here.

"Yeah, it was," I confirmed, looking up. At least my ankle didn't hurt anymore.

"Are we going to spend the whole party moping?" Tawni whined.

I waved my hand towards the celebs having fun. "Go, party it up. Bring me some cake," I said listlessly.

"Yay!" Tawni leapt up and walked as gracefully as a gazelle towards the buffet tables.

"Can we…?" Niko and Grady asked in unison, glancing at me hopefully.

"Yes! Go, eat, mingle, don't mind me!" I exclaimed. Zora, Grady, and Niko sprang up out of their seats and stampeded towards the food.

I turned slowly to my left and looked Chad in the eye. "Thanks, but I'm okay now." I winked.

"I know," Chad avoided my eye.

"Cara's over there, ya know," I pointed towards a cluster of _Rita's Creek_ cast. So far, each Studio was keeping towards themselves- Disney, Nick, and us_. Rita's_ and the _Fall's_ were glued to one wall, whispering and dancing with only each other. Cara had her arms draped around David's neck, her silver dress clinging tightly to her body- it was one of those short, tight dresses that sparkled with sequins.

"I know," Chad repeated.

"Shouldn't you be dancing with her?" I asked tightly.

"She seems content with David. I'm allowed to sit with you, you know," Chad offered a small smile.

Just then, Tawni dropped a plate in front of me, adorn with a thick piece of chocolate cake. It looked delicious.

"Happy?" Tawni rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Fork and knife?" I asked, giving her a cartoony smile.

She groaned and dropped two forks on the table.

I held up a fork in front of her face. "This is a_ fork_," I enunciated slowly. "Knifes are those sharp things we cut food with," I nodded every so often, like I was speaking to a stupid child.

Tawni glared at me. "You don't need to cut a slice of cake anyways," She retorted, huffing back to the throng of people.

I sighed as she left. I rose my eyebrows at Chad and tossed him a fork. "I can share!"

"Thanks," Chad took a forkful of cake and ate it delicately.

"So, enjoying the party?" I asked perkily.

"Well," He looked around the crowded room, then at our small, quiet table. "Now I am."

I blushed and bent my head down. But, Chad continued. Take him away from other people and he wasn't actually that bad.

"You're not like other Hollywood girls, Sonny." He looked at me steadily. "You're not a stuck up diva, you're a real person,"

"You're just grateful I didn't give Santiago the tape," I teased. Inside, the complements really meant something.

"Yeah," Chad grinned. "But seriously,"

I smiled in silence, and we finished off the cake.

"Um, would you like to dance?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows. It's just so adorable how they disappear under his perfect windswept hair.

"Sure," I shrugged. Played it cool.

**Inside, I was dancing and screaming. **

A slow song was being played, so Chad took my hand, nervously, and we walked towards the dance floor. I smiled gingerly at him and laced my hands around his neck, and he hesitantly put his hands around my waist. He smiled down at me, and I felt so purely happy right now. It was weird, seeing Selena Gomez and Nick Jonas dancing just steps away.

"Chad, what are you doing?" Cara appeared, and stabbed Chad with her demon nails.

"I'm dancing?" Chad shot her a weird Look.

"With me. Come on," Cara pulled at his waist flirtatiously.

"No!" Chad groaned. "Leave me the heck alone! You're so annoying!" Chad shook his head and fixed his eyes back on me.

"Okay, no one talks to-" Cara started threateningly.

"Hey, Cara? Act like an egg and beat it," I smirked. Oh, I just burnt her!

Cara shook her head incredulously at me. "Who even says that?"

I pouted. "Cool people." I gave her a once over. "That dress makes you look fat,"

Cara gasped and lunged at me.

Just then, Niko and Grady were at either side of her, arms firmly grasping her shoulders.

"Let's go," They said together, leading her out of the party.

Then, everyone burst into cheers! It was incredible. Chad gave me a small squeeze and I beamed.

"We finally got rid of her!" I cheered.

We finished the dance, and I was shocked to see Emily Osment from _Hannah Montana_ strode over.

"Are you guys dating?" She asked eagerly. I was so shocked to see her in person, I couldn't answer.

"No!" Chad chuckled. "No, no way."

I leaned back away from him and frowned.

_If nothing adds up, tell me why I'm here._


	12. Dancing My Worries Away

**Chapter Twelve**

**Note:** Yeah, 'Do The Math' by Hilary Duff was referenced in the last chapter. I hadn't listened to that song forever and it got randomly stuck it my head while I was writing, so, yeah. ;] Oh, and I've gotten some messages asking for a picture of Cara. Obviously she isn't a real person, but I'll look around Google images and see if there's anything like the image in my head. Sorry for the long note. XD

--

**Chad's POV**

Emily's eyes widened as she realized she had made a mistake by asking, and she muttered an apology and scurried away. I wasn't even sure what I had done wrong! Another slow song started playing, and Sonny and I started swaying to the music again.

"What? We're not going out," I defended myself. Sonny had stepped away from me (we had been dancing pretty close to start with) so now my fingertips barely grazed her sides, and her hands were placed on my shoulders. We looked like fifth graders.

Sonny looked upset and annoyed, how she usually looks around me. "It's the way you said it, Chad. 'No! No, no way!'" She repeated, lowering her voice and chuckling like the question had been silly.

I resisted sighing. The girl gets annoyed over everything. I glided towards her and wrapped my hands around her waist so I could actually talk to her without yelling. At least she blushed and hid a smile, and I felt her hands shiver along the back of my neck.

**Sonny's POV**

After Chad had moved closer to me, we were dancing a lot more…intimately. Our bodies were practically touching, and when I looked up all I could see were his beautiful blue eyes. Why does he have to be so cute?

"Look, we're not going out, I said the truth!" Chad said helplessly.

A girl from Nickelodeon that I didn't recognize walked over.

"Can I cut in?" She asked brightly.

"NO!" Chad and I yelled.

The girl blinked in horror and ran off to her huddle of friends.

I made a Look and faced Chad again.

"Where were we?" I snapped.

"You were getting mad because I said we weren't going out," Chad replied flatly.

Did he really think _that_ was why I was upset? I had to laugh. It was a strained, tired laugh, but still.

"Chad," I said firmly. "I have had a heck of a week. You kissed me, your date with Cara, Cara being a witch, that David guy, the dance ended up as a huge gala in which I fell down the stairs, embarrassed myself, then Emily Osment walks over, and you laugh at the mere thought of dating me." I exhaled. That had taken awhile.

**Chad's POV**

I absorbed that information. Yeah, she had had a crummy week. It happens to all of us. Sadly, the song ended, and a fast one came on.

"C'mon," I sighed, and pulled Sonny towards our small table out of the way, my arm around her waist.

Sonny huffed and slid into a seat, and I did the same.

"You're mad because you want to go out with me," I smirked. That had to be true, everyone wanted to date me.

Sonny crossed her arms and looked exasperated. "You know how the earth isn't the center of the universe, right?"

I scoffed. Chad Dylan Cooper is not an idiot. "Yeah, I know. Galileo."

"Well, neither are you." Sonny retorted.

Even though I had just been insulted, I cracked a grin. "Good one, Monroe!" I hooted.

Of course, just then, Niko and Grady stomped over.

"Hey, Chip Drama Pants!" Niko called. I whirled around with a bored and amused expression.

"Rainy?" I mused.

Niko fiddled with his pocket and whipped out a stack of note cards. "'I'd call you stupid, but that'd be an insult to stupid people'" He read in a monotone.

I blinked and shared a Look with Sonny.

"Um, guys?" She spoke. "Not really a good time,"

Niko and Grady got it and skipped off.

"Um, anyway, I think I know where you're getting at, Sonny." My usual smirk found its way onto my face.

She rose an eyebrow expectantly.

"You WANT to go out with me," I summed up, leaning back in my seat and flashing my signature Chad Dylan Cooper smile.

--

Shorter than usual, yeah, I know. Instead of two more long chapters, I'm breaking it into a few shorter ones. Puhleasee review and enjoy? Haha(:


	13. You Give Me Something to Believe In

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Note: **Someone reviewed about there not being a lot of description, and yeah, I know there isn't, because this story is pretty much just about the dialogue between Chad and Sonny and shizz like that. So the story is finally coming to an end, for real this time! So thanks for all the great reviews everyone. Let's hope you'll all read my next Channy fic. (:

--

**Back to just Sonny's POV**

I stared at Chad's cocky face. He is _so_ full of it.

"You _would_ assume that," I pursed my lips.

"Yeah, I know," Chad adjusted his jacket. "If you won't admit it, I won't make you. But so far, this party hasn't been very fun, so…" Chad stood up, did his 'point and shoot' gesture at me with a grin, and sauntered off into the throng of people dancing and laughing.

Well wasn't this nice. I was along at a table. I stood up, fluffed up my hair, and walked carefully across the shiny bronze floor. "Tawni!" I called, spotting her in her big pink dress.

"Someone's feeling better?" Tawni made a pointed glance over at Chad, who had joined the _Falls_. They were clustered by the food table, laughing and sipping sodas like they were having the time of their lives.

"Yeah," I shrugged. "I'm ready for some drama-free fun,"

"Well there's lots of fun here!" Zora ran up to us, panting and dancing as she walked. I giggled, and the three of us started dancing and whooping and having a wonderful time. It was great to cut loose. By this time, the studios mingled. At one point, I was dancing to a great song with Miley Cyrus and Miranda Cosgrove! Finally, we were all shedding our shyness and just having fun together. And they were all such real people, not stuck up at all.

**Well, minus McKenzie Falls.**

Hours ticked by. I didn't talk to Chad after the table, because I was done with dramatic conversations, and that's all we seemed to have. At one point, when dark evening light poured through the elegant windows, Marshall found a microphone and coughed into it.

We all looked over at him curiously. At the time, Tawni and I were sitting on the staircase with Selena Gomez and Miley Cyrus.

"Have you kids had fun?" He asked hopefully. In return, we burst into applauds. I felt my feet shaking beneath my royal blue flip-flops and my ears were ringing.

"I guess the party was a success then," Marshall looked satisfied. "Well kids, it's almost twelve, so have your last jollies."

"'Your last jollies'?" Selena whispered.

"That's Marshall," I chuckled, pleased that I was making normal conversation with someone like Selena Gomez.

"Well, I'll leave you at that!" Marshall finished. More loud music erupted from the speakers and a ripple of hoots passed through everyone.

"Let's party!" Miley exclaimed, and we all leapt up and dashed to the dance floor.

"Are you going to dance with Chad again?" Tawni yelled over the fast pace of the music. We were busting our best groves.

"I don't know!" I shouted back honestly. For once, I wanted to push Chad and Cara and all kinds of drama out of my head. I wanted to soak in the fact that here I was- an amazing Hollywood bash, dancing with my friends and having a ball.

**It looked like, **_**finally**_**, I could do that.**

At one point, I left the party room to do a quick checkup in the bathroom. I slung my green bag over my shoulder and pushed the brown door open, and holy God, even the bathroom was gorgeous. Gold and raspberry red décor- an embellished mirror, with glass bowls of red rose petals, a stiff gold couch to my right, and gold and red alternating stalls.

There are no bathrooms like that back in Wisconsin.

I beamed at myself in the mirror. Then made a pouty model pose. Then I twirled around, mouth open in a huge grin, arms out in a pose.

Just then, I heard someone clapping. Confused, I turned around and saw Cara perched on the couch.

"Gorgeous, Sonny, really charming," She smirked.

"When did you get here?" I avoided her question, stuffing my mascara back into my bag and glaring at her.

She sighed and stood up. How short was her dress, anyway? Yuck.

"Sonny," She drawled, flipping her luscious curls over her shoulder. "We both like Chad. And I don't want to be in some diva catfight with another celeb."

"But it's your fault," I said, flustered.

"Blaming people doesn't help anyone," She put a pale hand on my shoulder. Eyes wide, I looked at it then back at her.

"So, let's just ask Chad to chose. Then, whomever he chooses, we can still be friends."

"But we were never…whatever. Fine," I sighed. She grabbed my arm and danced out of the bathroom.

**The fact that she was watching me, silently, in a bathroom still haunts me.**

My face in a permanent pout, Cara led me past Zora, Niko, Grady, Miley, Selena, Drake Bell, and Devon Werkheiser. Awh, that's where I wanted to be!

One of these days, I'm going to have to learn to stick up for myself.

"Chad!" Cara called shrilly. Chad turned around from his pack of 'actors' and then let lose a small squeal when he saw Cara. Instantly, Jeffrey and Portlyn stepped in front of him, like bodyguards.

"Don't worry, Sonny and I just wanna talk to you," Cara said sweetly, slinging her arm over my shoulder. I grinned plaintively and shrugged out of her grasp.

"Sure," Chad said slowly, leaving his cast and following us to a window.

"Mkay Chad. Just tell us which one of us you like better. Who do you pick?" Cara asked cockily, like she knew she'd get picked.

Chad blinked a couple times, then jammed his hands in his pockets. "Well…Cara, I hate you," He said simply.

"You're choosing HER over ME?" Cara squawked.

"I guess…yeah," Chad shrugged, raising his eyebrows at me. I shot a 'whatever' look back over at him.

"Well, guess that's that," I clapped my hands together.

"You'll rue this day, Chad Dylan Cooper," Cara said in a low, threatening voice.

Chad looked bored. But she looked…serious. Like she actually might get violent. I glanced around. The closest thing nearby was a bowl of cookies and a glass pot of red cherry punch, with a ladle.

Karma was on my side today! While Cara spouted insults at Chad, I struggled to lift the huge bowl of punch, grinned wickedly at Chad, then proceeded to dump it on Cara.

The room was hushed. Cara stood there, agape, her hair and outfit in a sticky, red mess.

Then…."Yeah, Sonny!" Zora cried. Then everyone else cheered, except for _Rita's_ cast.

Cara started crying overly dramatically. "You don't really like her," She wept, making puppy dog eyes at Chad.

"If I didn't like her, would I do _this_?" Chad piped up. He grabbed my arm, leaned me over, and kissed me dramatically. Just like at our fake date, except he didn't clap his hand over my mouth.

I never really grasped the concept of 'a pleasant surprise' until that moment. The kiss was short, sweet, and theatrical. He reeled me back up, and then smirked at Cara.

"David, kiss me like that!" Cara roared. Her cast surrounded her.

"Uh, no, you're gross," David said in a matter of fact manor.

Cara sniffled, and ran out of the room.

There was a pause, then applauds. Chad grinned brightly at me.

"That was some kiss," I said in the exact same way he said those words to me at our fake date.

Chad chuckled. "Yeah, well," he boasted. Then he looked me in the eye. "You know I would've chosen you over, like, anyone right?" he said casually.

The way he said it, like it was obvious, couldn't slow down the speed of my throbbing heart.

_On the wings of a dream, in your eyes I can fly so high._

"Well, I'd chose you too," I said playfully.

"Duh," Chad smirked. I smacked him on the arm, and a slow song trickled out of the speakers.

"Last dance, everyone!" Marshal's voice came loudly.

Chad looked at me expectedly.

I returned the glance.

"Wanna?" Chad nodded towards the dance floor.

"Duh," I smirked. Mocking him is one of my favorite hobbies.

So once again, I slung my arms over his neck and he tied his hands around my waist. This time, our stance was perfect- not too far away, not too close, just comfortable.

"So, Sonny, um…" Chad stared at a point over my head.

"What is it, Chad?" I asked curiously.

He couldn't be nervous, could he?

_Too many broken hearts have fallen in the river, too many lonely souls have drifted off to sea._

"Ya know how I said you wanted to go out with me?"

"Yeah…" I remembered.

"…do you?" Chad coughed. He looked supremely nervous, it was so un-Chad like.

It was so _cute_.

"Well, do you?" I questioned.

Chad let out a huge sigh. "Kinda," He admitted, lowering his gaze to meet mine.

**HOLY CRAP**! Chad Dylan Cooper was asking me out. Kind of. I think.

"Really?" I whispered. I was worried he could hear my heart pounding wildly.

_Once a lonely love song, a song that's sad but true._

"Yeah, now why don't you say something so I can act Chad-like again," Chad said breathily.

"Well," I drew in a sharp breath. "I like you. So are you asking me out?"

"Yeah, so are you saying yes?" Chad grinned. That smile…he looked like a little kid who just earned a lollypop.

The song was approaching it's final notes.

"I am saying yes," I smiled blissfully.

Chad leaned down and kissed me again. Softly, gently, like reminding me of a flower floating in the breeze. I returned it, and as the song ended, I hugged him tightly. At last, finally, things were turning my way!

Tawni appeared, looking cocky. "I called this. It's all in your eyes, Chad," She grinned at him and Chad rolled his eyes.

The clock ticked twelve, and we all screamed and stamped our feet. The party had been amazing, Cara had given up, and Chad and I were finally together.

We looked at each other happily and he took my hand and squeezed it.

_You give me something to believe in, after all that we've been through. The love you give, it all comes back to you. You give me something to believe in, you can see the real me. And here, with you, is where I'm meant to be._

**The End**


End file.
